Kanamori Sayaka
'Sayaka Kanamori '(金森さやか) is one of the main protagonists of Eizouken ni wa Te wo Dasu na!, together with her friend Tsubame she joins with Midori Asakusa with the goal of creating an anime. Her role in the Motion Picture Club is producer. Personality Taking her share of the change after buying Midori lunch, she is observed to have a love of money. Sayaka is considerate of others shown in her care of Midori's general wellbeing to suggesting they create their own anime club pointing out they are protected by their youth which mitigates any risks in this venture. Sayaka thinks pragmatically in gaining what she wanted from a teacher yet also acknowledges what she said was pure sophistry and the effect will wear off on him. Appearance She is the tallest amongst her friends and has long hair reaching over her shoulders. Sayaka wears a pair of upper rimmed black glasses and the school uniform. Story Sayaka has brought Midori Asakusa what she wanted and discusses going to the anime club presentation with her. She spots Tsubame Mizusaki though Midori's binoculars and instructs her to go and befriend her on account of her richness. In the anime presentation hall Sayaka is guided by Midori to the back where there are fewer people. She asks Midori if she can even see with taller people in front. Following Tsubame they head to a laundromat and discuss drawings, Sayaka suggests Tsubame create an anime with Midori. It is Sayaka who opts for a mixed suggestion from Mr. Yokota to form a motion picture club, motivated by the funding available. Making her way to the place for club activities with Mr. Fujimoto, Sayaka views the interior of the warehouse and takes recordings on her phone as proof of their activities. This also applies to recording Midori as she falls from a ledge as whilst Sayaka was powerless to help her, she could record and sell the footage. Sayaka understands Midori's emphasis on the importance of their meeting to discuss the future of the club, only to find her practicing spinning plates. She tells Midori and Tsubame that she will gather whatever equipment they can use and for them to go on and animate. Thinking to herself Sayaka considers not having a computer at the clubroom to be really inefficient and whilst other stuff is not needed as much she feels she has to hurry and get one. Relationships Midori Asakusa Helps her with errands and empathetic to her asking if her 'majesty' would like to walk amongst the mortals when she finds Midori observing them through binoculars. When Midori has activated the propeller skirt Sayaka insists she hurry up and fall and let her panties be in clear sight. Tsubame Mizusaki Sayaka thinks of her as a model socialite and the daughter of a monopoly boss. When speaking Sayaka says they could just stand here and talk, or they could go wash Tsubame's clothes instead that are covered in strawberry milk. During the imagined scenario of using a hovercraft vehicle, after this crashes Sayaka carries Tsubame over her shoulder to safety. Mr. Yokota She is not shy about talking down to her teacher when Sayaka articulates that with the technical name being a research club they can produce works live action or otherwise, contrary to his wishes. Continuing, Sayaka states if he does restrict the actions of students to do as they wish without a valid reason then they will take the matter to the teaching committee. Trivia Navigation Category:Characters